


Of Royal Errands and Ancient Magic

by Labradoodling



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendship, F/M, Post-Canon, Teleportation, Two Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, magic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodling/pseuds/Labradoodling
Summary: There is your normal, stressful way of doing your daily Chancellor duties... And then there's adding some Maruvian magic into the mix.
Relationships: Esteban & Naomi Turner, Esteban/Naomi Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Of Royal Errands and Ancient Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent work in two parts. The first chapter could work as its own thing, mostly friendship focused but the second will be fluffier. Enjoy!

“Your tea is served!” The Chief of the Palace merrily announced.

There was nothing like a hot cup of tea after a big load of paperwork in the early afternoon. The herbs came straight from Luisa’s garden, and just the scent of the naturally sweet concoction made Naomi’s tense muscles relax.

“Aw, thanks, Armando!” the Chancellor smiled, bringing the cup to her lips and savoring the rich flavor.

“Thank you, Armando.” Esteban nodded and proceeded to have a sip himself. 

Esteban often joined her in her office following lunch… well, following a siesta just after lunch.

Having decades of experience as her predecessor, he had offered to help her with the bureaucratic business she was still, however quickly, getting used to. The great number of stamps and signatures that unfortunately had to be added was quite stalling and draining, so a bit of help was very much welcome.

And Naomi had to admit that, even when they were just silently going over a bundle of letters and contracts, his company was rather pleasant.

“Seems like you are quite busy!” Armando exclaimed as he looked at her stacks of books and paperwork. “Should I leave your schedule here?”

Armando gestured to the empty space next to the silver tray he had brought; the tray was filled with delicious looking biscuits and small tarts topped with the juiciest fruits from Doña’s emporium. And even though her belly was full, Naomi could barely resist anything made by the palace cooks as she went for a glazed cookie.

“Schedule?” She chuckled, her mouth full. “I already have my agenda full and ready for the evening, Armando.”

“Oh, well…” Armando trailed off as he brushed the back of his neck. “You might need to make some space in this case.”

Sensing his awkwardness, she extended a hand out to him. “Let me take a look.”

Everyone in the palace knew of Armando as a kind soul who disliked upsetting the staff of the palace that worked under his command. Let alone a friend and the newly appointed Chancellor that was her, as he delivered the news of her now bloated schedule. 

However, he was already rushing to take care of almost everyone in the palace, and so Naomi decided him sparing her feelings was a small sacrifice.

He reluctantly handed her the deftly rolled scroll. “You see, Elena’s responsibilities as Queen are endless, so her more minimal tasks are transferred to you as her second.”

“Oh.” Her voice grew quieter seeing the long list unfolding before her. “I understand. Thank you, Armando.”

She swallowed down her last bite, her throat feeling drier, and forced a smile to hide her disappointment. Thankfully, that seemed to be convincing enough since Armando perked up a bit.

“Have a great day, Naomi!” He offered a small respectful bow, before turning to her companion. “Esteban.”

Esteban gave a gentle nod, still holding a cup of the hot beverage. And with that, the Chief of the Palace was out the door.

_Coast clear._

Naomi breathed out a long sigh as she sank into her chair.

She was a problem solver, always thinking out of the box and getting through tough situations, and that’s what qualified her for this prestigious position in Elena’s eyes. But it was times like this Naomi felt so unprepared for this job, despite her three years of loyal service to the Grand Council. 

“Is it that bad?” Esteban’s voice snapped her back to the present.

She remained quiet, taking a moment to go over the long list of obligations she had just been assigned to. Once done, she set the parchment down, letting out an annoyed grunt.

“I was planning to spend the afternoon looking over the details for our trade expansion to Tangu and Wei Ling before talking with Doña and Julio later today.” She exasperatedly turned the paper around for him to see, even though it was doubtful anyone could read the small letters from that distance. 

Esteban leaned in, sliding his chair closer. He examined the paper in silence as she went on with her frustrations.

“But now I have to check in with the operations for the Paraisoan Embassy and the preparations for the upcoming Feast of Friendship, engage with the Women’s Professional Association, especially now that the Royal Guard has vacant positions once again-”

“Just moving to the city center and back will take a big chunk of my evening, and now I just have more things to attend to? Ugh!” She raised her hands in the air before collapsing on the desk, her cheek pressed against the polished wood. 

Esteban only nodded and went for a sip from his cup with not as much as a word.

“Sorry, I suppose I am whining.” Her ears went warm, and she quickly raised her head back up, realizing she had been venting to him. She rested her forehead on her palm. “I am just a little stressed.”

“Would you be surprised if I told you I was far worse when I first became Chancellor?” he laughed.

Well, she hadn’t expected that.

Not that Esteban lacked sympathy but, considering the unlawful means through which he had acquired the job, she wouldn’t expect him to share his experience on the matter. Let alone in an attempt to lighten up her mood.

Naomi recalled that when Shuriki invaded, Esteban was even younger than she is now. And granted, unlike her, he had grown up amongst nobility, watching his uncle ruling and even had a royal education of his own. But was that enough to take care of an entire kingdom? 

If it wasn’t, then how could _she_ possibly be enough? For right now, it felt like she was drowning in just a drop of water.

Was that how Elena used to feel before her Coronation? So much for lecturing her stressed friend into taking a break.

“Such is the job, I guess.” She just shrugged with a sigh. “Needs some time to get used to.” 

“Indeed.” He said as a matter-of-factly, yet she somehow got the impression her answer wasn’t the one Esteban was waiting for.

Naomi looked at her office clock wistfully.

“I doubt I will be able to make it back before dinner.” she murmured.

Esteban didn’t look at her, which made her wonder if she had even said that out loud. 

He pondered for a moment, his dark eyes absent-looking as his fingers brushed his neat goatee. “Or perhaps we could.”

 _We?_

Naomi raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Esteban put the fine porcelain teacup and matching plate back on the tray that was still filled with untouched little delicacies. 

He pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. Suddenly he was very hasty.

“Thank you for the company, Miss Turner.” He gave a small, somewhat sloppy, bow, his expression neutral. “I shall return shortly.”

As Esteban turned around to leave, Naomi detected a small grin he was barely holding back, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

He was in such a rush she barely responded by the time he was at the door. 

Perplexed, she waved her hand at him. “Uh, see you?”

_Whatever could he have in mind?_

Finally, it was with the click of the closing door the Chancellor was left completely alone. Just her and her endlessly running mind.

She picked up a deep red leather tome Esteban had brought from the library when she had asked him for suggestions on her research of trade roads and their history in the Far East. Now that was a helpful tool, sure to fill her with ideas about all the trading possibilities with their allied kingdoms there.

And it was far more engorging read than one would expect as well, for before she knew it she had finished the final six chapters of the massive book. All the information about the network, the transactions of fine fabrics and silk, spices and grain, and even the art that was shared between the different cultures had her impressed. 

How amazing would it be for Avalor to have such interactions and exchanges, and for the bonds of friendship between the kingdoms to grow!

Naomi turned her face back to the old cuckoo clock on the wall. Only half an hour had gone by, and yet she had little time to get ready for her errands. She had to leave now if she didn’t want to keep her associates waiting and displeased, and that was a terrible impression to make when she barely had a year on the job.

Closing her book gently, she moved her chair to get up, when suddenly, a shrill sound interrupted her stressful thoughts.

A flash of green overtook her peripheral vision, and it wasn’t long before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She screamed. 

Instinctively grabbing onto the leather tome on her desk, Naomi turned around and slammed the heavy object hard against the intruder’s head without as much as a second thought.

A loud thud was enough to let her know the threat was subdued. Her hands rested on her hips triumphantly, eyes drifting towards the source of her big scare; only to realize it was no other than her unofficial assistant.

“E-Esteban?!” She stammered.

Stranded on the floor, Esteban was clutching his head after the blow he had been dealt with. 

“Naomi, what on Earth-!” He exclaimed, irritation and surprise clear in his voice.

“What got _into_ you?!” She yelled back, still shaken by his sudden appearance.

“What got into _**you**_! You just hit me!” He brushed his messy bangs out of his eyes, palm still pressing against his reddened forehead in hopes the pain would soften. As he tried to get a hold of his surroundings and make sense of the situation, he noticed the weapon of her choice laying beside him. “...With the special edition of _The Ancient History of the Silk Road_?!”

Naomi wasn’t having it. She was the one whose soul almost left her body there. 

“Well, you startled me! And is that-” Her mouth hang agape, eyes widening at the sight of enchanted silver adorned with crimson designs of lightning bolts. “Did you snatch the staff from the treasury?!”

Esteban detected his staff lying on the cold marble floor right next to him. Taking hold of it, he used it to support his pained body as he got back up on his feet. 

“Technically, it _is_ under my possession.” He grunted and gave the cane a little spin.

That man’s smug attitude did not cease even when he nearly got himself a concussion.

Naomi crossed her arms underneath her lacey bodice, eyeing him skeptically. “It’s a _weapon_ and you are clearly still not allowed to be meddling with magic.”

Esteban huffed. “I can only use it for teleportation. Plus, its power has been significantly weakened since Elena and I used it to travel to the Spirit Realm.”

She remained quiet, squinting as she inspected the magical object in his grasp.

His gaze drifted away from her as he sighed, eyes closing in disappointment. “If I wanted to use this for questionable motives, I could easily go for Elena’s scepter. It is far more powerful and fairly unprotected, after all.”

Her face fell at that. There was no intention of implying at his past traitorous nature.

“That’s not what I meant.” She felt a small wave of shame for the mistrust she had just expressed, and so quickly forced her attention back to the subject at hand. “Why did you bring this here for, anyway?”

Esteban blinked at that, but a cocky smile and a raised brow soon replaced his confused expression. “You said you have royal errands to run, did you not?”

“Did you seriously just infiltrate the treasury,” Naomi squinted, tilting her head to the side. “To help _me?”_

He nodded. “Though I would understand if you don’t trust me with this-“

“Again, this is not what I said.” She snapped.

It was better to cut him off before his mind could race to all sorts of scenarios. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in Esteban’s abilities and will to help her out. She was just unsure. The idea of her teleporting around town to her meetings sounded anything but normal.

She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “Magic and I don’t meddle in together that well, you know.”

It was true. Elena and Mateo had been proficient in magic for years, and even Gabe joined them in defending Avalor by learning to use a tamborita of his own. 

But Naomi always preferred to have her feet on the ground, use logic and wit to face her problems straight on. She may have been the only one in her friend group that wasn’t a magic user, but she had accepted that was her role to play. And she took great pride in that.

He looked amused by her reluctance. “That is what I used to think of myself.” 

“No kidding, you must be the most un-magical person I could think of!” She teased, elbowing his arm and Esteban’s face immediately dropped to a small pout as he rubbed the spot. 

Naomi approached and hesitantly tapped a manicured nail on the metal. “Is there a chance I lose a piece of me in a jump or something?”

“Ew, no!” His features twisted in disgust at the thought of a gory display like that, and she failed to keep back an amused chuckle.

Composing himself, Esteban straightened his back and made a step closer. His earnest gaze made her breath get caught in her throat as their eyes made contact. 

“It is completely safe, I promise.” He reassured her.

“And if we get in trouble?”

He grinned. “Are you, Naomi Turner, seriously concerned about getting in trouble?” 

“Things aren’t the same, Esteban.” She grunted, rolling her eyes. Looking down, her gaze rested on the sash she was wearing, which bore the royal colors. “I am Chancellor now.”

“Yet if Elena urged you to jump into danger with her, you would not give it a second thought.” Esteban smugly replied and crossed his arms against his chest.

Naomi gave a well-meaning scoff at that. She hated it when he was right.

“I say it’s good to do something for yourself once in a while.” He continued and offered a small smile. “You have earned it.”

She breathed out a laugh, raising a playful eyebrow at his words. He was unbelievable. “Are you seriously the one urging me to break the rules?”

His most mischievous cat grin adorned his face. That was all the answer she needed.

“Can I-?” She reached out to him but quickly retracted her hand to her side.

She had hoped he wasn’t paying much attention, but he turned to look expectantly at her. Her gaze drifted to her feet. “Nevermind.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve never done this, so--,” She exhaled, more afraid of her request being rejected than the magic itself. “Can I hold on to your arm?”

The question evidently took Esteban aback. However, he smiled softly, offering his hand to her. “But of course, Chancellor.”

She smiled back brightly as she accepted the invitation, linking her arm to his. Who knows? Maybe this could even be fun, despite the strangeness of it all.

Esteban’s brown eyes drifted away and his focus shifted back to his staff. “Fair warning, Naomi. It might take several jumps to get to Via Mercado.”

She raised a curious brow. “Several? What do you mean?”

The loud tap of metal on the hard floor was her only response, and she was caught off guard as Esteban’s Maruvian magic finally engulfed her, its blinding light forcing her to clench her eyes shut.

When the green glow behind her eyelids ceased to be, she slowly tried to pry them open again; only to find she was not in her office anymore!

There was no mistake; she was no longer confined in the small quiet room, as she felt the warmth of the sun shining above and many noises plummeted her eardrums. In fact, a certain rattling noise was gradually getting louder, the ground underneath her shaking ever so slightly.

She turned around to discover they were both standing at the very middle of the bridge leading to the palace... and a speeding carriage was moving towards them!

Eyes wide, Naomi turned her face to Esteban, who didn’t seem to be near as phased at all by the situation. He looked like he was concentrating on his arcane weapon, his expression serious and collected.

“E-Esteban!” she cried, her grip on his arm tightening and her cheek pressing on his shoulder.

“Keep holding tight!” he commanded, and it was one of these few times. She did not give his order a second thought.

And with that, her body felt like air once more as it materialized alongside his in a completely new location.

“What was THAT?!” she yelled on top of her lungs.

“I told you my staff is not as powerful as it used to be, I have to be able to see where I-”

“I’ve been on a ship in the middle of the ocean during a horrific storm _countless_ times,” She got a moment to catch her breath from her rant, pushing her disheveled bangs away from her reddened face. “And I wasn’t even _half_ as dizzy back then as I am now!”

Her head felt so heavy. Whether it was a side effect of being exposed to the magic or from nearly being run over by a vehicle, the air was knocked out of her lungs and Naomi could not even recognize where she was standing right now.

Her knees felt weak under her weight and she would surely have collapsed had it not been for his hand securely holding onto her waist. 

Wait, had he been supporting her back all along?

Sudden realization hit her and she looked up, their faces inches from one another, so close she could hear his agitated breathing. Despite her light-headedness, she could swear his throat bobbed as their eyes met. 

It was when she regained her consciousness that she noticed how she was essentially tangled upon him; her left hand pressing against his chest and the other still tightly linked with his own.

Naomi looked around. They were still outside; it was fairly bright and she could feel a gentle breeze, but could only guess they were in an empty alleyway, as she failed to see any citizens strolling about their daily business. It made sense, Esteban wouldn’t want to use his magic in public, especially knowing of the possibility he might ignite fear in mistrusting civilians.

And honestly, she was thankful no one was there to witness the compromising position in which she was in with the Queen’s cousin.

He cleared his throat, deciding to break the silence. “Ready for the next one?”

Naomi wasn’t sure if she could handle the next spell any better, but she nodded nevertheless. The faster they were done with this, the faster she could get back to her Chancellor duties.

Esteban closed his eyes in acknowledgment, and once again, his staff met the ground, activating the ancient magic he stored within him.

This time around everything went far more smoothly, and she barely felt any different as she found herself in a brand new place. 

Esteban slowly let go of her waist, indicating this was their last stop.

Yet, this was not Via Mercado.

Her eyes roamed around a warm room of pale yellows and lilac accents, walls filled with utensils and cooking pots and skillets of all sizes.

“Where are we?” she mumbled.

“This,” her companion gestured to the room. “Is my Abuela’s chocolate shop.”

Naomi realized she had never been to Luisa’s little store in the city center. She never had to. The old lady was like a loving grandmother to her, and whenever she would prepare a batch of her delicious chocolates, she’d make sure to hand over a beautiful box filled with her treats wrapped with a lustrous bow.

That, however, did not mean she had never heard of the place. Apparently, the chocolate shop had been a family business, starting as far as with Luisa’s grandparents. She recalled how Elena would narrate stories in the dining table about her childhood, helping her Abuelita make delicious chocolate ever since she was a little girl. 

Naomi barely knew of a family outside of her parents’ growing up. She only had some adventurous stories of her late grandfather, narrated by her dad as he tucked her in at night.

So it wasn’t hard to imagine; even to a family that had control over all estates and riches in the kingdom, a humble chocolate shop in the city center was an invaluable treasure preserving the work and memories of generations.

“It’s beautiful.” She smiled, her gaze still wandering around the room. “But why are we here?”

“I have to leave my staff somewhere for safekeeping while you are out and about.” He stated, leaving the piece of steel next to a broom lying in the corner. He exaggeratedly dusted his hands off. “This is the first place I thought of.”

The comical display made her giggle lightly, and Esteban looked proud of his little joke.

Her attention returned to her surroundings as the incredible scent of cacao powder and roasted almonds filled her nostrils. The plethora of paintings adorning the walls reminded her of the pictures she had back in her tiny house by the port. And entering “La Vida Dulce” was more like visiting a home rather than a shop, in all fairness.

“Maybe you can show me around someday.”

He huffed a laugh. “I think Abuela would be best for that.” 

Her eyes fell on a weathered, old painting of a young girl in a purple dress she did not recognize, proudly surrounded by her family. She smiled. 

That was definitely Luisa. Those bright emerald eyes could only belong to the kind old woman that treated her like a daughter the moment she went through the threshold of the palace. 

Right next to it stood another, slightly larger painting. This time around, Luisa, although younger and with fewer wrinkles framing her eyes, was presented as the grandmother Naomi has always known her as.

She was sitting down with an adorable baby Isabel on her lap. Isa’s toothless smile was so bright as her eldest sister, Elena, had her arms around her in a loving embrace right by her side. Naomi had seen so many pictures of Elena as a young child in the castle, but even so, it was impossible to miss that big excited grin that was her best friend’s. 

However, that would not be the last of them. For right next to Elena there was a little boy, looking just as happy. Could it be…?

“Seems to me like you know this place just as well.” She pointed to the picture. “Is that _you_?”

There was no mistake. This was a picture of Luisa and her grandchildren.

But she had never seen a painting of Esteban as a kid before.

The boy stood taller than his younger cousins, almost close to his abuela’s height, with his hand behind his straightened back, warm brown eyes wide and looking forward. Familiar puffy bangs fell on the right side of his beaming face.

“Oh, eh-- yes.” He cleared his throat, subtly hiding his embarrassed expression behind his fist. “I hadn’t noticed Abuela hanged this one here.”

She must have, quite possibly after his return, her family complete and at peace once again.

Naomi couldn’t look away from the painting. He just looked so happy.

There was a big painting in the library of Esteban as a young adult. It was impossible not to stumble upon. To be fair, Esteban had considerably noted down on his narcissism as of late, but she doubted he would ever stop loving his face. And he’d be right to an extent. He used to be quite the handsome youth indeed.

But whereas teen Esteban had a smug look, his chest puffed out and proudly showing his good looks and built that was not all that far off the man she knows today... It was a completely different thing to see him as an innocent kid.

“Wait. You were small at one point? I thought you were just naturally fabricated into existence as a stuck up, grumpy man!” She exclaimed, faking disbelief.

“Naomi…” Esteban grunted, his hands flying to his sides and revealing his face that certainly had a red hue.

The Chancellor was now unable to hold back loud snickering. This man’s gloom amused her to no end, sure, but she never expected him to be so shy over baby pictures.

Guess she would have to ask Luisa for more. 

“Look at this cocky smile, you are like an imp! I am assuming you were a lot for your abuelos to handle-”

“Naomi, please!” Esteban cried.

“Ever so fancy in your charro outfit!”

“Naomi!”

“And your little yellow bow!” She cooed, between wild laughter.

Without losing a minute more, Esteban grabbed her by her shoulders, swiftly turning her around and away from the painting. 

“Well, off you go now, you will be late!” He managed to declare. He was so embarrassed, Naomi was near sure his voice would come out in a flustered squeak.

Her laughter turned into uncontrollable snorting as he shoved her near the door. She lacked the strength to withstand him as her arms clutched around her belly, the sour look on his face too much for her to handle.

He stopped once they stood by the entrance, and Naomi took the moment to wipe away some tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes.

Esteban was right, she had to hurry to attend her royal business in time. Still, he had saved her so much time with his teleportation magic. And Naomi most certainly didn’t regret their short time at the chocolate shop.

She did have fun after all. Somehow, all her worries from earlier had vanished.

With all the confidence in the world, Naomi turned on her heel to exit the shop, but as she made her first step, she noticed with the corner of her eye that her companion remained unmoving. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, turning back to him. There wasn’t any need for her to voice her question.

“I will be waiting for you here.”

She frowned. “Aren’t you coming along?”

“I have no business meddling further with your work, Naomi.” He simply declared.

“I didn’t ask you to meddle,” she smirked mischievously, resting her hands on her sides. “I’m asking you if you _want_ to come with me.” 

“I suppose I have nothing else to attend to.” Esteban stammered. “But, are you sure…?”

She brought a finger to her lips, faking a thoughtful look. “Hmm... you _are_ boring, but that’s better than no company at all, no?”

And for the second time that day, her friend offered her a bow; a deep, respectful bow, as his right hand gently rested over his heart.

“I am at your service, Chancellor.” He looked up at her with a grin. “Lead the way.”


End file.
